


Pancakes and Peeping Toms

by BrimustDie



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, F/M, He/him pronouns for Iskall, How Do I Tag, I'm soft for them, Iskall/Stress is HIGHLY underrated, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, caught flicking da bean, hermitcraft season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrimustDie/pseuds/BrimustDie
Summary: Iskall would visit his neighbors everyday, it was going normally! Until it came to Stress.
Relationships: Iskall85/StressMonster101
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Pancakes and Peeping Toms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post here, I'm Shaking but Stress/Iskall is so underrated and I made it my personal mission to change that.  
> If anyone in this story wants it taken down I will gladly do so!  
> Also please feel free 2 correct my grammar and english, I am aware that it is not the best!

Iskall would frequently visit his neighbors, a knock on a door and a quick hello was practically a daily thing for him, he'd like to believe that all of his neighbors enjoyed his little greetings as much as him.  
He never really did it for a purpose, he wouldn't bring any important information, or exiting news or gifts. Except for his neighbor, Ms. Stress Monster, he would never even think about visiting her without a new flower for the lovely lady.

It was funny he had an order that he would greet everyone in his part of the jungle.  
First was Grian, they would chat for around 5 or more minutes, normally about nothing at all.  
Mumbo, he was always a treat to say 'hello' to, Iskall would sneak up as quietly as he could and get right behind the mustached man and yell right in his ear, normally something along the lines of "MUMBO!" or a simple "HELLO!"  
Then, Scar. The wizard would normally wait outside his giant snail house for him, normally he would only get a wave from the spunky wizard.  
And finally, his favorite part of his routine, saying hello to Ms. Stress, a flower in hand, and today he was extra excited he had gotten her a pretty pink tulip, picked right from a large flower garden. Normally he would just walk right in, she left her door unlocked just for him, because sometimes she was a wee bit to loud to hear him knocking, it was normally just her many pets. After letting himself in he would walk to her room and hand her the flower and they would eat their breakfast together in her small, pink kitchen. He could talk about her kitchen forever, it smelled like vanilla and warm, fluffy pancakes, it made him feel relaxed.  
As he walked up her stairs he heard a noise from her bedroom, he was running a bit late today so maybe she had already woken up, it wasn't a loud noise, it was a soft one, like a puppy whining or a kitten mewling. Oh Lord, Iskall thought, was Stress harboring more baby animals? After that thought he rushed up the stairs a little faster than before, making sure to still be quiet, just incase the possible newborn animals were asleep, he soundly want to fighten the poor babies.

Not normally, he door was cracked open a bit, the golden sun light shinning in his eye, Iskall creeped forward slowly, hoping to peek in a see the lady maybe even holding a new kitten, oh! Wouldn't that be utterly precious!

But this was a lot more than what the Swede was expecting.

Stress had her eyes closed, her exposed chest moved up and down with her heavy breathing, one of her hands was on her breast and the other was slipped under her pink, lacy panties, she was biting her lip and softly whining. Iskall blushed like a mad man, he felt so dirty seeing her like this, he felt perverted at the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off her. The hand that moving by her crotch starting to speed up, her soft whining became more of an erratic mewling.  
Her mewling quickly snapped the bearded man into reality, and before he could turn around and pretend that he never saw anything, she spoke.

"Is-Iskall..." 

His eye widened as he looked at, but her eyes were still closed, she still was relaxed, she wasn't even facing him, she continued to say his name, over and over, continuously getting louder.  
"Iskall~!" She practically screamed, he hid behind her door as she slowed her breathing and went to grab her clothes.

Iskall quietly snuck down the stairs and rushed to his own house, only to realize that he had a problem of his own now too.

**Author's Note:**

> errgh th-th-that's all folks!  
> kudos feed my ego,,,


End file.
